Oneshot: That One Night
by KimmieHaahrHansen
Summary: Austin and Ally have been having feelings for eachother for a long time. What happens, when one rainy day changes everything.


That one night

It was raining in Miami. Ally was out for a walk, which was pretty unfortunate, because when she woke up. It was pure sunshine. When it started to rain, she ran as fast as she could to the first house, she knew wasn't far from here.

Austin was home alone playing videogames, when he suddenly heard frantically knocks on the door. He ran over to open, only to see his best friend/songwriter/crush standing outside, in a purple top with tiny white flowers, and white short shorts and green wedges. In her arms, she had her songbook. She was freezing, and he guessed, that she had been out in the rain, for some time.

"Hhhh –hi Austin." She said stuttering. "Ally. What are you doing outside? We might be in Miami, but right now it sure as hell isn't warm right now, at least not in this storm. Oh god you're freezing, get in here." Thunder and lightning, was now there, and he could see that she was very scared right now. "And you're soaking wet. Come on lets go to my room, and then I'll find you something to change in to." Even though he enjoyed what she was wearing, while getting slightly turned on, but he pushed those feelings aside, because right now he needed to get Ally in to some dry clothes.

He found her an oversize yellow t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, and let her change in his private bathroom.

After Ally had changed, she thought for a minute about Austin, and how it would be like to kiss him before she walked out of the bathroom. She also told herself to stop thinking about her best friend like that, because he obviously didn't have the same feelings **_(If only she knew hahahahaha)_** she walked out of the bathroom, with confidence, which was on porpoise, to get Austin's attention, and it worked, which was something new for Austin, because she would always just run around, like a little mouse was being chased by a cat. Austin thought though that it was cute, but he found the confidence sexy.

"Ally." He briefly said "Yeah?" she asked "how about we watch a movie?" he asked "Sure. Lets watch a horror movie." She said shyly "Are you sure Ally? I mean you easily get scared, from those movies." He said with concern. "Yeah. I really mean it, Austin, and if I get scared, I can always hide with you. Hey when does your parents come home?" "Uhm I think they come home next week. What about your father?" he asked "He gets home next week to. And to be honest, I really don't want to be home alone." She said. "Well if you want, we can have sleepovers each night? We'll start at my house, because we're here anyway, and then we'll sleep at your house tomorrow. So we do one at my house, then your house then my house again and so on. How does that sound?" he asked? "That sounds great, but I don't have any extra clothes." "that's okay, you can just borrow my t-shirt, for tonight. And I have put your clothes in the dryer, so it's ready for tomorrow, when we sleep at your house." And she just answered with an happy "Okay."

They were in the middle, when suddenly she by accident kissed his neck, because she was hiding by the crook of his neck. He just turned his head towards her, and they started to kiss. They had forgotten about the movie. And the kiss suddenly turned into heated make-out session. She had suddenly taken his sweatshirt of off him, and he stopped the kiss. "Are you sure about this?" and all she did was shyly nod.

Clothes were scattered all over the floor. Austin and Ally was in Austin's bed under the cover. They were spooning. Ally woke up with a bit of pain, but with a feeling of happiness. She was glad, that what happened last night happened. Austin was already wake, but enjoyed the sight of Ally.

"good morning beautiful" he whispered in her ear "Morning" she said. "we need to talk about something. What happened last night. What does that make us?" she asked with insecurity in her voice. "Well I think we should be boyfriend, girlfriend." He said happily "Really?" she asked happily "because I thought the same thing, but I didn't know if you wanted that." She said "Well I do. And I've been wanting this for a while now. The relationship I mean." He said "Great!" she almost shouted.

They started to kiss, and you can guess yourself to the rest.

**_I really liked to write this, and I hope that those who would want to read it. Enjoyed it as much as I did_**

**_Please review, and I would be very happy!_**

**_Love you guys_**

**_-KimmieHaahrHansen :-) 3_**


End file.
